Avenging Atlantis
by Annaliese95
Summary: The Avengers are sent to Atlantis (season 1) to help understand the Wraith and help defend Atlantis. They quickly learn that the one person who knows everything they'd need to know about odd and alienated races is sitting in Asgard prison; Loki. One shot for now unless I get verbally slapped for writing this; I did suggest Loki was raped in prison sorry rated M to be safe :s


Star-gate Atlantis Avengers CROSSOVER

* * *

Tayla, Kernel Sheppard, Rodney, Elizabeth Wier, Lieutenant Ford, Dr. Zelinka, Dr. Carson.

Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor, Loki (eventually)

I don't own anything you recognize...sorry if the tech blab is too confusing if that is the case next time I wont rabble with as many tech words I will try to make it make sense :) This is a one shot idea, I found like NO crossovers that really touched the subjects of these two worlds that I wanted but they were definately good so I want to set this story to those wondrous standards...

* * *

"Sheppard, get your team to the Gate room...we're about to be contacted by SG-1." Weir radioed with a mild sense of excitement.

Within minutes Sheppard had brought along Dr. Rodney McKay, Tayla, and Lt. Ford and just for kicks, Dr. Carson and Dr. Zelinka.

"Did I hear right?" Sheppard asked as he and his team positioned themselves by Weir.

Weir nodded, "They say a lot has happened, they have video logs and record data we need to be debriefed on that are being transported along with six additional key members."

Sheppard nodded, "Any idea who these six people are?"

Weir shrugged, "All I know is that one is a very prestigious doctor, involving gamma radiation signatures. There's a technological administrator, two very skilled S.H.I.E.L.D spies, a well decorated soldier, and an unknown but very well praised due to the simple reports that SG-1 allowed me to see."

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sheppard asked.

McKay frowned, "I worked with them for a few smaller projects...something involving a portal...and a weird hammer thingy..."

"You're calling it a hammer thingy?" Carson arched an eyebrow.

Weird and the others followed this confused teasing look.

Rodney blushed, "I never had much time with it to study, there was never a name either, and I was called in by SG-1 to help with the Atlantis Project!"

"So back to my question...what is S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sheppard groaned.

McKay shrugged, "Well it's uhm, you're average Government Intelligence with a lot of secrets and shady background...I suppose with its joint operation today it is more esteemed or just as esteemed as SG-1."

"Incoming Gate Activity; it's SG-1, with a video feed." Dr. Zelinka called.

Everyone moved to the screen behind the controls and Weir smiled slightly seeing a familiar face.

"Hello Commander..." Weir greeted.

"Good to see you...we've only had enough resources to send these but definitely they are worth it, we also have given them their own files to present to you so you are debriefed...but I have to give you a warning Dr. Weir...some of them...well they are a bit abrasive." The commander sighed.

Weir nodded, "We are grateful for the support, with the hive ships gone Atlantis still goes need an adequate energy source for defenses and until we can decide on how to eliminate the Wraith as a threat we need all the help possible."

The Commander nodded, "One of those that we are sending is not of Earth...he is from another planet who knew the Ancients...recalls them in fact...I will leave you the files and the people themselves with this information, but given the power sources we may not be able to contact you for another year."

"Understood; we are ready when you are." Weir replied.

The video feed was cut off as the commander nodded a farewell, the gate had movement.

Six of them entered...

Tony blinked, "Holy shit."

Bruce glanced around nervously.

Natasha and Clint unloaded two large cases of equipment and stood at the ready as six people walked down the steps to greet them.

Thor was without his helmet and cape; he stood looking around with a small smile on his face. Atlantis had been the earliest project the Ancients had tried to test their technology to the comparing of Asgard... Had their enemies not eradicated them then perhaps they would have prospered as Asgard had throughout the following millennia. He was only a boy when he had been here with his father...and Loki. They had played around recalling the close relations between their races allowed them to have what the humans now called the Ancient Gene. Millennia. He was only a boy when he had been here with his father...and Loki. They had played around realizing the close relations between their races allowed them to have what the humans now called the Ancient Gene.

Steve had changed his normal suit to one that was similar to the Atlantis Expedition Team although it held the same colors that his suit had.

"Welcome to Atlantis." Weir greeted, she brought them promptly into the briefing and meeting room where she seated them alongside her own team on the other side of the table.

"I am Doctor Weir; I have been leading this Expedition Team. To my side there is Kernel Sheppard, Lt. Ford, Dr. Carson, Dr. Zelinka, Dr. McKay, and Tayla. Tayla is a native of this galaxy we encountered among one of our first expeditions off Atlantis." Weir introduced.

Tony chuckled to himself still slightly drunk from his Scotch party with the team hours before he was called in to SG-1 by Nick Fury.

Tony looked down the row of chairs to his right; he looked to Banner right beside him. "Well we have the prestigious Green Rage Monster, beside him is Captain Spangled, Legolas, Scary Russian Spy lady, and Point-break who is also an alien." Tony raised his eyebrows.

"And you are?" Weir asked.

Tony and his team frowned.

Tony sighed, "How long have you been out here?"

"About two years." Sheppard admitted.

Tony sighed. "Then how do you not know who I am?"

"Oh shut up Tony." Natasha groaned.

Carson, Zelinka, McKay, Weir and Sheppard widened their eyes.

"Tony Stark?"

Tony raised his hands to motion a bingo.

"Why would they send you, no offense mister?" Carson frowned.

McKay gaped, "Well he is the inventor and CEO of most Stark Industries weapons...here to help us make them against the Wraith."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Don't make weapons anymore Sir Mountie."

McKay arched an eyebrow, "What?"

Tony rolled his eyes again, "You're from the Great White North? Flag right on your shoulder."

McKay shrunk in his seat out of embarrassment.

Weir sighed, "So you are?"

"I am Dr. Banner, call me Bruce though...I was assigned here because I have useful information on Gamma and radiation measurements...and if it comes down to it I can probably help fend off the Wraith things you guys are encountering." Bruce explained.

"I'm Steve Rogers...I definitely have a lot to learn tech wise but I am told I am a valuable military asset."

"He's a super soldier." Tony added.

Weir nodded, "Heard about that program...Sheppard make sure you assist Rogers in his technology training."

"I'd start him off on a toaster." Tony mumbled.

Bruce laughed quietly at that comment.

"Natasha Romanov; Code name Black Widow."

"Clint Barton; Code name Hawkeye."

Thor sighed, "I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard. It is not located in this galaxy but rather your own I suppose. I can still provide information on corners of the space that you are less knowledgeable about. The Ancients were close friends...and I was quite proud to know a few in my youth."

Weir arched an eyebrow, "The Ancients were a race that predated humans..."

"He's the Norse God of Thunder...kinda immortal." Tony explained.

The team stared blankly.

Zelinka gasped, "Those legends were not just folklore?!"

Thor grinned slightly, "Some parts may have been over exaggerated but yes, we visited Midgard often and the people we contacted worshiped us as Gods."

"Midgard?" Sheppard frowned.

"Another name for Earth." Thor explained with a small smile.

Weir nodded, "Alright...I hear you have some files for us from SG-1."

"Actually they are a combination of S.H.I.E.L.D and SG-1." Tony noted as he passed the files.

"Carson will show you to the cafeteria section and then to your living quarters as I review these; tomorrow I will bring you back and we can get started on assigning you specific tasks and teams...although it appears you are already Assembled as one."

As they passed the bridge Tony slipped past his fingers a little round chip under the desk and coughed to hide it. Down a corridor and into the cafeteria Tony heard it in his earpiece.

"JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"Hello sir, it seems you are in another galaxy, within a few hours I should be able to calibrate settings of the suit to fit the atmospheric conditions and record your preferences right to home base."

Tony nodded, "Thanks buddy."

Banner glanced to Stark and sighed, "You hacked their system?"

"Just made room for JARVIS." Tony shrugged as they all sat down at the table in the midst of many eating workers.

"So what's on the menu Carson?" Tony asked.

Carson stuttered a little, "Well..."

"Shwarma?" Tony asked.

Carson shrugged, "I'm not quite sure what that is but I bet if ya really wanted it we could try to order it in next time we have connection to SG-1."

"He's fine really." Natasha smiled slightly to reassure the unsteady doctor.

After the Avengers had finished eating quite to the pleasure of Carson they were playful with him rather than intrusive with their questions, Carson had brought them to a room where they would be able to access the data they wanted to debrief them on the Wrath, Athosians and the rest of the journey Stargate Atlantis had gone through so far. Then promptly left to join the others in being debriefed on Earth's events that had caused such a ruckus.

"Alright...Tony Stark built himself a suit...the Iron Man suit, it seems formidable against the Wraith enemy, and this update says with proper progress Stark will be able to modify the suit to fit the space travelling needs...until then he fits nicely in the Jumper." Weir told the main senior team.

"Next, Bruce Banner...working well with Carson on studying the Wraith along with help from Thor on how we understand more about this race... He also presents a good addition with you Rodney; he can switch in a moment's notice from your co-scientist to your body guard."

"Natasha and Clint serve as the perfect infiltrators and escorts; they seem to work well together. With the third addition as Steve they can be a back up for the main team. The main team will consist of Stark, Banner, Thor, Sheppard, Tayla and Rodney. Secondary and back up for that team will be Black Widow, Hawkeye, Rogers, and Dr. Zelinka. Carson you will be, depending on the mission, attachable to Dr. Zelinka, to assist with medical needs of the secondary team. Now we are aware that Thor is needed both on Asgard and here...so some missions he will be absent but we will use him as often as we can for advice." Dr. Weir informed.

"You have all been enlightened on the Wraith?" Weir looked to the Avengers.

They nodded.

"Thor, do you recall the Wraith?" Weir asked.

Thor paused, "I know of stories...they have a power that takes years of life from its victim...to Asgardians this is extremely useless because our systems resist the protein that attacks our life. We have too many lives."

"Like a mosquito poking into an artery...pop." Tony added.

"Do you think there could be some reversed engineered cure to administer to humans that would allow them this resistance to the Wraith feeding process?" Rodney asked.

Carson perked up, "Two very different species...I suppose if the dominance of the genes that suppress the Wraith could be isolated unless they were to overpower our chemical composition..."

Bruce nodded grimly, "Then our bodies would shut down like a panel overloaded... We'd need a diluted amount of DNA."

Thor sighed. "I am full Asgard blood I would definitely be to vile for a drug..."

Natasha groaned, "Why is this turning for what I think it is..."

Thor shrugged, "Well...he would possibly have more information on the Wraith than I. He did fall through a void."

"A void? Like an intersection of particles arranged in parallel?!" Rodney panicked.

Thor shrugged, "Yes I suppose, whatever a void the Bifrost created.

Bruce and Tony squinted in confusion; they were informed on the space dynamics but were simply debriefed. It would take time before they would be able to contribute much to the idea forming.

"Who could have survived, I mean subject to countless galaxies all at once. Ripping of the fabric of the physics laws and gravitational centroles...it would induce many teleportation frequencies." McKay ranted.

Dr. Zelinka scowled, "But are we to assume this is an Asgardian who fell through the void?" He asked Thor.

The Norse God of Thunder nodded. "Loki...my brother. He is half Asgardian half...Frost Giant."

This received many odd looks but Thor continued. "He is currently in Asgard but we could bring him to help us indefinitely."

"Would he even cooperate?" Clint frowned.

"I'll persuade him." Natasha grinned darkly.

"And I bet the 'other guy' would have some say in how he behaves...he shouldn't be too much to handle." Bruce added.

"If we bargain this with his freedom he will cooperate very efficiently..." Steve added.

"Wait a second, exchange his freedom?" Sheppard frowned.

"Well Loki is in prison...Asgardian prison." Thor explained.

"WHAT?" Rodney panicked.

"Calm down Rodney." Weir sighed.

"NO THEY WANT TO BRING IN SOME ASGARD PRISONER WHO IS HALF—WHAT—FROST GIANT, LIKE WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SOME FREAKING TOWERING COLD MONSTER THING? HE'LL RIP US ALL APART AND DESTROY THE LABS-"

"I would ask that you do not call my brother a monster." Thor growled fiercely.

Rodney backed down almost immediately seeing Thor's angered look.

"Sorry...I react to certain doom a certain way..." McKay shied.

Tony chuckled, "It isn't certain doom that's for sure."

"So if you could get this...Loki to come and aid us how long would it take for you to travel to Asgard and back?" Wier asked.

"Yes, the gate is unconnected to a zero point module...it has no possible way of powering it to dial back to our galaxy." Sheppard asked.

Tony shrugged slightly, "You need power? I can build you an arc reactor that would serve as a replacement."

Rodney rolled his eyes, "No you don't understand the equations-"

Tony leaned in forward, "Give me numbers and equations then tell me I don't understand something, I dare you kid." Tony leaned back, "After I get the proper power requirements and density of my device I should be able to provide this Star Gate with enough power to allow us passage to Thor's world and back without a problem as long as you set it on standby..."

Rodney shrunk in his seat.

Weir smiled, "Alright...Tony if you would please go with Rodney and Zelinka to the lab where this will be created, Dr. Banner I would hope you would join them for energy diagnostics...I have a feeling your expertise is to play a big role in balancing the power needs of this city."

Tony and Bruce left with Zelinka and Rodney.

"Steve I want you with Clint and Natasha to join with Tayla for weapons and combat warm up, Sheppard I would appreciate you to observe them and report back the necessary rankings just to know their skill sets. I am curious...Fury is an esteemed man...I know very little about him but enough that he doesn't praise people lightly...and you three were definitely praised in his reports."

With that the remaining people left the office and to their duties.

Natasha took around four seconds to flip around Sheppard and send him onto the ground. Clint had Tayla down in six.

"Good at combat..." Sheppard remarked.

"Any extra tricks up your sleeves?" Tayla breathed as she stood.

Clint glanced at Natasha; they grabbed their guns and bow. Clint hit a bulls-eye with the first arrow and without any hesitation the next arrow pierced straight through the first. Natasha shot her guns dry to reveal they had hit the same mark twice. Deadly Accuracy.

They continued to warm up for at least three hours, light sparring and aiming techniques passed onto Tayla and Sheppard. They were called to the power room.

Tony had finished his arc reactor and Bruce was sitting on the counter uploading fail-safe gamma radiation detectors while Rodney and Zelinka bickered among each other.

"So I take it things are running smoothly?" Sheppard asked.

Everyone glanced over to Sheppard, Clint, Natasha and Tayla at the doorway.

Tony grinned, "My calculations are accurate...as ever."

"We've ran into a few problems with the base codes for the conversions of power but it should hold steady just under overload and with these fail safes I've modified the reactor should implode in itself before taking out the gate's power."

Rodney groaned, "That is the least of our problems...this is almost perfect for our energy needs only it has to conducting method and therefore we can't up the ante with cross referencing more reactors which would inevitably serve as powerful as three full zero point modules."

Sheppard shrugged, "It will do for now." He clicked his radio, "Dr. Weir, we are ready."

Steve was found in the mess hall with several other sergeants who were extremely excited to meet him. They rounded him up and sent the Avengers through the Star Gate.

Thor assured them they would have Loki under good guard but it would be wise to make him reside in confinement.

Weir accepted this and made the order to prepare the prison and evacuate their equipment for formality. Sheppard's team waited patiently in the Gate room while Thor and the Avengers were gone.

Loki was located at the base of the prison, the walls covered in blood and his eyes closed in a light sleep. He looked like he had been tortured recently...

"You think you're dad knows about this?" Tony mumbled. He had never been alright with torture, even if it was Loki he was defending...three months in Afghanistan proved to Stark that there was nothing more intent in cruelty than making another writhe in pain and sorrow.

Thor cleared his throat and rattled the cage slightly.

Natasha stood in front of Clint supporting as Steve observed the lousy state of the prison, more blood splatters all over, dirty and blood covered pliers and other tools of torment left on the floor just outside the cage. What caught his and Bruce's attention was the fresh blood on the floor and the saw like tools trailing back to the cage. Tony gritted his teeth trying to keep his cool in the bloody environment. He was enlightened to how Bruce must always feel...anger.

"Loki?" Thor called.

Loki's eyes flickered open and he jolted back at the sound of someone outside his cage, this unknowingly revealed a large carving on his stomach. _Monster_.

"Brother we have come with a proposal."

Loki blinked a few times, his fear in his eyes never left but he straightened himself as best he could. "It's definitely been a while..."

"Four months..." Thor agreed.

Loki frowned, "What are they doing here?"

"We need your help...cooperation would be even better." Natasha replied.

Loki turned his gaze to the woman and a small smile flickered on his lips. "Seeing the company I don't see how I have much choice in the matter."

"We ask that you return to Atlantis with us to help the Midgardians stationed there learn of the Ancients and the Wraith that currently stalk them." Thor offered.

Loki chuckled slightly, "In exchange for a meal? Some water? I am not as weak as you think I would not simply-"

"For your freedom." Thor boomed.

Loki silenced, the surprise and joy crept onto his face for a second before it was changed with a sly frown. "Odin would never allow it."

"He has agreed because it is a possibility that the Chitauri and Wraith work together for galactic domination." Thor convinced.

Loki snorted, "You think I know much of the Chitauri plans?"

"You did lead an army of them into New York." Tony shrugged.

"Typical." Loki muttered.

"I know there was a geas..." Thor mentioned.

Loki's eyes flared a dangerous green and he scowled, "What would you care?"

"Because I know it was not like you to summon an army such as you seemingly did in Midgard...the humans would believe none of it simply because such things have not been known to them as long as Asgard." Thor argued.

Loki rolled his eyes, "So suddenly you want me to have a fair trial?"

Thor sighed, "Brother, this is important."

Loki's eyes darkened and everyone felt that deep shiver within themselves that made them want to cringe.

"For three years I have been kept here...you saw the trials yourself and Hel, you were PRESENT and you said nothing of your ideals!" Loki bellowed.

"Odin would have never believed a geas would be used by a man of Thanos!" Thor yelled back.

"Oh no because such things are above such a noble man!" Loki spat.

"Stop this, do not insult his knowledge or character, I come giving you an offer...now take it or be left to your captors and their instruments." Thor seethed.

The rest of the Avengers felt uneasy about the blatant and aggressive method of Thor's convictions. He verbally slapped Loki with the idea of staying here to be tortured, the idea that Thor didn't care if he was being tormented and that Thor had no qualms about letting it continue.

Loki's eyes glanced momentarily to the floor of blood where the dirty tools were left in his sight. They haunted him in what dreams he mustered with the droplets of sleep he was able to get. He was rarely fed and watered, he expected as much but there was far worse than those instruments on the floor...the guards would often use what was in their pants to dominate Loki in such horrid ways that he often found himself crying and sobbing himself to sleep. To be so violated...

"Fine..." Loki managed, his voice was unsteady and the vulnerability of it scared everyone including Thor. "I'll go...just get me out of here."

* * *

If you want more I need feedback, critique whatever you please so I can make this a better and more understandable story :) I love the Stargate Atlantis stuff and Avengers so please correct me if I have made very obvious mistakes because I was very excited when I wrote this :) plz review


End file.
